


Asking For It - Dominic Thiem

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Facials, Farting, Humiliation, Licking, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sports, Tennis, Underwear Kink, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Thirst trap Dominic Thiem gets a lot of attention from the crowd at the practice court during his Wimbledon prep. Little does he know that he leaves them wanting more, and they will get it.





	Asking For It - Dominic Thiem

**Author's Note:**

> Dark and entirely FICTIONAL story involving Dominic Thiem. Cannot express enough this is strictly FICTIONAL and a FANTASY. By no means is this anything other than that. The title, summary, and story represent pure FICTION and pure FANTASY. Period. Be sure to check all the warnings...  
> For those who choose to read, I hope you enjoy.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/48194217927/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/48194178991/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/48194218027/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/48194218217/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/48194179021/in/dateposted-public/)

***JUNE 24 2019***

Dominic Thiem has never been great on grass, so with Wimbledon looming in a week, he is determined to make a deep run in a grand slam tournament where he has only made it to the Round of 16. It's a sunny, hot day but Dominic has had a great practice so far with his coach Nicolas Massu. A decent crowd of fans have congregated over to watch Dominic finish up.

Dominic is practicing his return game when he hears a fan yell.  
"Dominic!" an adult male yells.  
Dominic always ignores fans and hecklers when he is on the court, always has to be in the right mindset, no distractions.  
"Dominic! You can't wear these shorts at Wimbledon. They're see-through!" the anonymous male yells.

Dominic looks down at his shorts. The man is right. His white shorts are absolutely drenched in sweat and the fabric is very thin. One can easily see his black briefs underneath the translucent white fabric. He looks out at the crowd who is giggling and gives an embarrassed laugh and nod in the direction of where he heard the heckler. The crowd ends up dying down and Dominic finishes up his practice, very much aware of the "show" he's putting on.

He bends down to pack up his gear and he hears a few "cat-calls" and whistling. He in turn speeds up packing up his gear. He exits the practice court and a respectful clapping from the fans ensues, not the continued objectification he was getting a few minutes ago. But that's the thing, deep down, Dominic likes the attention. He likes showing off his body. And he knows he has the best ass on tour. Of course he wore black underwear under see-through white shorts. He likes to bait the thirsty fans, men and women. He just doesn't realize it fully. And he doesn't realize the impending consequences…

Dominic arrives back at his hotel room (which he shares with girlfriend Kristina "Kiki" Mladenovic) around 3:30PM. Kiki's practice was scheduled after his, so she is still out there on the court preparing for Wimbledon also. Dominic throws his gear to one side of the room and is about to settle in when he hears a knock at his hotel room door.

Dominic approaches the door. "Yes?" he says loud enough to reach the other side of the door.  
"Sorry to bother you Dominic." An adult male responds. "I saw you in the lobby, and I'm a huge fan and would love a quick autograph."  
"I don't think so." Dominic says politely but also defiantly.  
"I know I know. I apologize for following you from the lobby but I just want one autograph, and then I promise I'm gone."  
Dominic approaches the peep hole on the door and peers through. He's expecting to see a man, but an opened magazine is pressed against the other side of the peep hole. It's opened to a two-paged article on Dominic with pictures. This must be where he wants Dominic to sign.  
"Okay, fine." Dominic concedes as he steps away from the peep hole and opens the door.

As soon as the door cracks the tiniest bit open, the man on the other side kicks the door open. The door makes a giant thud noise as it is kicked, and the door strikes Thiem in the arm. Dominic is so startled and surprised that before he knows it, two strongly-built masked men have entered his room.  
Dominic grabs his arm and stares at the two men in shock. He makes a split-second decision to try and run for his hotel room phone, he turns to run but he is instantly tackled by one of the men in no time at all. He crashes to the floor with a thump, and struggles while the strong man lays on top of him, arms wrapped around Dominic's body. Dominic is a strong guy, but there is a distinct weight disadvantage, plus he is exhausted from his practice. He eventually tires out and gives up. The other man walks by them and rips the hotel phone from the wall. "Won't be needing any room service." he says as he tosses it to the floor. He looks at Dominic. "Where is your cell phone?" The man asks. Dominic's mouth is suddenly dry, he has to take a significant gulp before answering: "On the dresser." he says hoarsely. "Take it, take whatever you want." He says defeated, underneath the weight of a man.  
"We don't want any of your things." The standing masked man says as he waves Dominic's phone in his hand and tosses it into the bathroom and closes the door.  
"What… do you want?" Dominic asks... But he already knows the answer.  
The man on top of him finally speaks: "You."

Dominic starts to struggle again underneath the weight of the man.  
"Let… me… go!" Dominic pleads as he writhes under the man.  
"Not until we are done with you." the man on top of him teases. His voice sounds familiar to Dominic.

Both men grab Dominic and throw him onto the bed. Dominic's adrenaline is pumping, but his arms and legs feel like jello. Each man is on either corner of the foot of the bed, blocking any kind of escape.  
"We can do this the hard way." One of the men says. "We don't give a fuck." The other nods in agreement.  
Dominic, exasperated: "Please… my wallet is in the dresser right there. Just take what you want and leave. I can't call anyone and I haven't seen your faces…"  
"You may have." One of the men says, the one with the familiar voice.  
It finally hits Dominic. These two were at the practice. And one of them was the one who heckled and objectified him.  
The two men smile as they watch Dominic's face adversely react to this revelation. Fear fills Dominic's eyes as the two men start to approach him. Dominic tries to escape off the bed but he is instantly grabbed by both men and held forcibly face down on the bed.

Dominic's face is pushed down into a pillow as one of the men sits right on Dominic's head. Dominic tries to scream but they are muffled in the pillow. He is able to move his head to the side however, and he gasps for air. The man sitting on his face is quite heavy, his jeans irritating Dominic's cheek. The man has both of Dominic's arms disabled by grabbing and holding Domi's wrists down on the bed. The other man is sitting on the back of where Dominic's knees bend. The young Austrian is completely helpless.  
"Would you look at that, it's even better up close." One of them says. They both snicker as they observe Dominic's ass.  
The one with his hands free slowly pulls down Thiem's tennis shorts, leaving just his skimpy, tight, black Hugo Boss briefs.  
"Fuck." One of them says. "Look at that fat ass." They both snicker again. The one with the free hands gives Dominic's booty a smack. They chuckle as Thiem's butt jiggles on impact.  
*Smack*  
Then again, *Smack*  
He then stops spanking Dominic and reaches into his pocket, taking out a small pair of fabric scissors.  
"I'd stay still if I were you." he warns Domi.  
Slowly, the man cuts a small hole in Dominic's briefs. A hole that lines up perfectly with Dominic's hole.  
The man puts the scissors back in his pocket and sticks his forefinger right into Dominic's cunt.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Dominic winces as he reacts to the pressure from the foreign object.  
The man pulls out his finger… then re-inserts it. More wincing from Dominic. "Ahhhh fuck."  
The man sitting on Dominic's head bounces his body, pushing down on Domi's head as a warning to shut up.  
The man fingering grabs each end of the hole in Dominic's briefs and pulls each side horizontally with one quick tear, making a loud ripping noise as he creates a gigantic hole in Domi's undies, completely exposing Dominic's bare buttocks.  
Both men ogle over the young Austrian's perfect, smooth ass. The man who did the ripping unzips his pants, and out springs his fully erect dick. He spits on Dominic's butt hole with an angry lust and then shoves in his big dick.  
"Unnnghhhh! Ahhhh!" Dominic lets out an awkward yelp.  
"Fuuuuck." The man snarls. "It's soooo fucking tight, and warm." he says satisfied.  
"Uhhhh fuhhhhck…" Dominic whimpers.  
"We got a real bitch in heat." The man says, satiated.  
The man starts thrusting back and forth into Thiem's ass, making the bed rock and squeak.  
*Thrust* …*Thrust* …*Thrust* … With every thrust Dominic starts moaning and yelling, so the man sitting on his face grabs the TV remote that was left on the bed and shoves it halfway in Dominic's mouth.  
"Mmmmmppphhh!" utters Dominic.  
The man then unzips his pants too and starts jerking his erect cock while watching his buddy butt-fuck Dominic Thiem.  
Dominic Thiem starts gagging and choking on the remote that is lodged halfway down his throat, letting out muffled moans. Tears streaming down his eyes, drool leaking from his mouth.  
"Fuhhhhh huuuuhhhh ahhhhh" Dominic choke-moans unintelligibly, eyes wide as both holes are now penetrated and being abused.  
The man sitting on Domi's face takes out the TV remote and warns Thiem if he yells again he's putting it back in, and putting it back in deeper. Dominic gasps and coughs in relief.

The man fucking Thiem's ass starts to go faster, really working that boi hole of Dominic Thiem while the other one jerks off and moans as he sits on Dominic's head. The man sitting on Domi's head gets into a kneeling position, still pinning Domi down, but no longer sitting on his head. The man shimmies back towards the headboard of the bed, his body no longer directly over Thiem, still holding his wrists down. Dominic moves his head around after it being pressed one way for so long, his ass still being pounded in rhythm. He then feels the dick pull out of his ass. The absence of the pressure soothes him, as does the air now entering his hole, cooling it. The slight relief granted from the moves of the two men is quickly short-lived as they turn Dominic onto his back in one fell swoop, remove his shirt, and then sit back down on top of him. The man holding his wrists down sits back onto Dominic now, sitting on his chest. Dominic tries to escape again but to no avail, they are too heavy and strong. The man re-inserts his dick into Domi's worked-over hole and starts thrusting again.

"Please…" Dominic winces. "Get off my chest… you're crushing me." Dominic pleads, sounding winded.  
The man gets up off of Dominic's chest and into a kneeling position, one leg kneeling on each side of Domi. Domi gasps for air.  
He then looks up to see that the man who was sitting on his chest is pulling his jeans and underwear down to his thighs, and that the man's big bare ass now looms inches from his face.  
Dominic's eyes widen in fear, he struggles to move his body but they just pin him down harder. The man fucking Domi's pussy thrusts more violently.  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Dominic pleads but its too late, the man's ass comes crashing down on to Dominic's face.  
The stench immediately fills his nostrils. He can immediately feel the moisture sticking to his face. His lips and nose pressed against the man's hole.  
"Mmmmmpphhhh! Mmmmmmph!" Muted and muffled yells from Dominic come from underneath the man's ass as Domi writhes trying to get away from under these men.  
The man tenses up and his hole puckers, a loud fart unleashes onto Dominic's nose and lips. The man sighs in evil glee, then lifts up his ass so Dominic can breathe.  
Dominic coughs and gags as the two men laugh.  
The man sits back down on Dominic's face and orders for him to rim his ass. Dominic is so defeated, humiliated, and exhausted, that in just a few minutes time, all you can hear in the room is the bed squeaking, balls tapping Dominic's ass as it's fucked, and the pathetic licking noises coming from Dominic's tongue in the other man's hole.

Less than 10 minutes pass before the man gets up off of Dominic's face. Thiem gasps and inhales and coughs for the fresh air. It's been less than 10 minutes but Dominic has lost all sense of time.

"Please…" Dominic just utters faintly, still being pounded.  
"Finally stop struggling and this will be over soon." One of them says.  
"Okay…" Dominic whimpers affirmatively, almost angelically.

The man pulls his dick out, and both men get off of him. They each get off the bed, standing by each side of the bed. They pause to see if Dominic tries to escape, but he doesn't even try. They smile to each other as he lays there on his back, lifeless and motionless. Then one grabs Domi by the legs, the other by the arms, and they flip him back onto his stomach. His head dangling off one side of the bed, his feet dangling off one side of the other. The guy who was fucking Domi's ass, now presents his hard dick in front of Domi's lips. "You know what to do." He says. Dominic obediently takes the dick into his mouth and starts sucking.  
The other man climbs back on to the bed and shoves his dick into Domi's now stretched hole. The man moans in satisfaction. "Fuuuuck, you weren't kidding…" He gets Dominic to get onto his knees on the bed, The man starts thrusting his dick back and forth into Dominic's ass, doggy style. Dominic moans as he starts to get fucked again and sucks the other man's cock. The man grabs Domi's hair and tells the young stud to look into his eyes as he sucks him. Dominic obliges, gazing into the eyes of his powerful abuser. The same man presses down on Dominic's back. "Arch your back boy!" Dominic immediately does what he is told, arching his back, raising his bubble butt. The man fucking his ass thanks his buddy for telling Dominic to do so, and starts pounding Dominic harder, gripping his waist.

Once again the room is filled with the noise of balls slapping against Dominic's ass, the bed squeaking, and Dominic's mouth. The man getting blown grabs Dominic by his ears and holds Thiem in place, he then starts thrusting fast and hard into Dominic's face, skull-fucking him. This makes the man fucking Domi's ass want to match his friend's speed, and before you know it, Dominic Thiem's two holes are getting railed at lightning speed. Dominic's ass jiggling with every jab from the man's powerful bursting thrusts, Dominic gagging and moaning and choking on the dick destroying his throat. Drool leaking from his mouth, tears streaming down his face as he looks into the eyes of his captor. The men start moaning and grunting, they are getting so close, they can't help but howl like animals now.

It gets so loud they don't hear the door click as someone unlocks the hotel room door from the other side, so loud they don't hear the door open, so loud that they don't hear the footsteps leading up to the foot of the bed. They DO hear a shocked Kiki GASP at the sight of two masked men ass-plowing and skull-fucking her boyfriend. Everybody looks in her direction, startled. She looks at the men in utter shock, then down at Dominic. Dominic doesn't move, he just stares at her, humiliated, with two dicks buried balls deep in his two holes. Kiki shrieks again and runs out of the room.

The two men look at each other. "We better finish this up." They say to each other.  
The men immediately get back to what they were doing, gripping Dominic tight and fucking his holes.  
The man fucking Domi's ass is the first to erupt. "Ohhhhh fuuuuuuck!" He bellows as he opens fire a barrage of hot white jizz into Dominic's pussy. Shot after shot of cum sprays his insides.  
All of a sudden, Dominic starts leaking cum from his dick all over the sheets uncontrollably. He moans like a whore as his cock empties onto the bed sheets, still getting mouth-fucked.  
The men notice this and give each other a high five, the man who unloaded into Dominic's pussy pulls his cock out of Dominic, and creamy white jizz oozes out of Dominic's wrecked booty hole. The man hunches down as if to compare. "My load was bigger!" He says triumphantly and gives Domi's ass a smack. *Jiggle*  
The man fucking Domi's face then violently grabs Domi's hair and pulls his dick out of his mouth. Thiem gasps for air.  
The man starts jerking his cock violently while holding Dominic by his hair, pulling his head back and up.  
"Open your mouth." He growls.  
Dominic opens his mouth reluctantly.  
"Stick out your tongue." The man orders.  
Dominic sticks out his tongue and cringes.  
"Mmmmm thats right… Mmmmm…" The man moans, holding his dick up to Domi's tongue as he wanks viciously.  
"Ohhh fuck! Ohhhh FUUUUCK!" He grunts. A strand of cum hits Domi's tongue, then Domi's entire face is assaulted with huge globs of the man's huge hot load. White globs paint Dominic's cheeks, forehead, nose, eyes, and chin.  
"Fuuuccckkkk." The man moans as he rubs out every last drop. He then rubs his dick aggressively all over Domi's face, then re-inserts it into Dominic's mouth, making him gag.  
"We have to go!" The other man says.  
They give the defeated Dominic a last pat on the ass and pat on the cheek, pull up and zip up their pants and start for the door.  
"He didn't see our faces." They say to each other. "He wouldn't say shit anyway. The great Dominic Thiem… taken like a bitch in front of his woman." They cackle to each other as they scamper out of the room.

Dominic collapses onto the bed. Cum oozing from his ass, all over his face, the sheets sticking to his stomach thanks to his own cum. They're right. He can never report this. He gets up and goes to the bathroom to get his phone, he has to call Kiki.


End file.
